Aircraft nacelle structures for turbine engines, and other aircraft structures, may be formed using structural sandwich panels which include, for example, a back skin and a top skin with a core material sandwiched there between. In one type of structural sandwich panel the core material is bonded to each of the skins. Despite extensive controls, a disbond may still occur between the core material and a skin as a result of a manufacturing process anomaly and be detected during an inspection process. The disbond may result in a structurally insufficient and therefore rejected part depending on its size and location. Also, disbonds may develop in-service as a result of overstressing the bond joint between the core and the skin. In either case, repair methods are needed to repair the disbond resulting in a restoration of the structural capability so that the part can be used or remain in service.